


My Love

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After a Case, Butt Slapping, Fluff, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It's good I swear, Post-Case, Relaxing, Romantic Fluff, Shooting, Smut but not smut, butt massage, gun range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff I wrote up. I just thought of it, don't know really how to describe this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

You were laid on top of Dean.

You were just in a flannel and thong and knee-high socks, Dean just in boxers.

Dean rubbed his hand on your butt, massaging it.

You lazily kissed his neck.

This wasn't about sex or anything, just relaxing.

You looked at him when he started to mumble, "What?"

He cleared his throat, still massaging, "I said I should get up. Got work to do."

You burrowed deeper in his chest, "Don't. I'm comfortable. We can stay like this for a day. Screw the job."

Dean chuckled and you felt the vibrations through his chest, "Sorry baby girl but we can't. The monsters don't pause so we can have relaxing time."

He shifted you off him and you whined from being moved away from your comfortable spot. Dean smacked your ass, making you yelp.

"C'mon sweetheart. Work to do."

Dean got clothes on and tossed you some sweats. You grumbled at him while putting them on, him laughing while walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walked downstairs to see Dean and Sam conversing, probably about the hunt.

"So you guys ready?"

Dean glanced at you then back to his brother, "Ya lets hit the road."

You and Dean followed Sam out to the Impala, Sam letting you have the front seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the drive Dean's hand had landed on your knee at some point. Your hand crept up and, without taking his eyes off the road, he lifted it. You flipped your palm up and combined yours and Deans hand, fingers wrapping around his knuckles. His hand lazily resting, fingers against your knee.

Dean looked sidely at you and smiled, eyes returning to the road right after.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The hunt was an easy salt and burn and you and the boys were able to get back to the bunker in the same day.

"So does this mean we can relax for the rest of the day?" You swung Dean's and yours hand, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes we can love." You smile brightly then look to Sam.

"We'll see you later Sammy."

He gives you both a smile and waves you off. You're pulled along by Dean though, not what you expected.

"Where are we going? I wanted to relax!"

Dean smiles and pulls you to the gun range in the bunker, "We're going to practice shooting."

You pout at him and he kisses it away, "Just for a little. Then we can go and relax baby, I promise."

You pout for a second more then finally nod. Dean sets up the station and hands you a gun, all the while putting ear muffs over yours and his ears, "Since you need more practice. I figured why not?"

You take aim and shoot, which you sorta miss but Dean assures you its fine.

Dean gets behind you and helps you position your arm right, keeping it steady while you take aim.

"And... Shoot." When you hit the target bulls-eye you set the gun down and jump with joy. You run and jump, wrapping your legs around Dean's waist, causing his hands to immediately go to hold you up by your ass.

He's laughing, crinkles around the eyes. He kisses you deeply, "Good job baby girl."

You and Dean kiss for the next ten minutes after that...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
